In the art of fences numerous materials and methods have been employed to construct and design fences for various purposes such as containment of livestock, pets, people and the like or for the exclusion of the same. Similarly, guardrails have been employed for the containment or protection of people from hazards. For example, guardrails are commonly utilized on balconies and stairways in high rise apartments, hotel accommodations, office complexes, shopping malls, single family dwellings, and the like. In other instances, fences and guardrails may be employed to add a decorative or aesthetic flourish to such structures and landscapes, and may be found in both interior and exterior applications.
A commonly used fence or guardrail configuration is a rail and spindle design, wherein the fence or guardrail generally comprises upper and lower horizontally disposed rails and a plurality of spindles, vertically disposed between the rails and spaced apart. This common configuration lends itself to construction with numerous materials, depending upon the desired application. For example, a guardrail for a patio deck may simply be constructed with treated lumber, the rails generally being 2″×4″ boards, and the spindles being 1″×1″ boards. By contrast, a guardrail for an interior balcony or stairway, may be elegantly constructed of finely finished hardwoods, polished brass, and the like. Wrought iron, aluminum, and the like are other common materials for such guardrails and fences.
Traditionally, mounting the rails to the supporting structure has been accomplished by an L-shaped bracket, wherein each leg of the bracket has a plurality of holes for receiving a bolt or screw for attachment between the rail and the supporting structure. These simple brackets present the ability to adapt to a wide range of applications and provide generally sound structural support. However, they typically do not present an attractive decorative appearance.
In many applications, the support structure, whether the walls of a building, a fence post, column or the like, will present an irregular surface contour. As such, the resultant attachment of the rail to the support structure will compromise structural integrity of the bracket attachment due to the surface irregularities and the interface with the bracket. Often use of such brackets in these situations will sacrifice decorative appeal, leaving unsightly gaps between the rail and the structure.
An additional consideration present in rail applications, whether used as a fence or as handrail is presented by the angle at which the rail is supported with respect to the support structure. For applications in stairways, the rail is preferably mounted to match the slope of the stairway. This requires that the rail be capable of being mounted with a vertical deflection. Similarly, for fence or guard rail applications, it is often desirable that the fence or guardrail section be mounted at a horizontal angle with respect to its supporting structures. While specialized brackets may be specifically manufactured to suit each particular application, the costs associated with the same are prohibitive. Moreover, repair or replacement of such brackets presents the arduous task of locating the manufacturer and obtaining a suitable replacement.